1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium ion secondary battery, cathode active material particles, and a method of preparing cathode active material particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinel-type materials are known as cathode active materials for lithium ion secondary batteries. However, the spinel-type material exhibiting a practical capacity that is useful for secondary batteries is limited to manganese-containing materials or a partial substitution product of the manganese-containing materials.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-199025 discloses a lithium ion secondary battery using a lithium manganese composite oxide (e.g., LiMn2O4) as a cathode active material and carbonaceous particulates as an anode active material. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-81926 discloses a method of preparing a cathode active material formed using LiMn2O4 and other manganese-containing metal oxides. Thus there remains a need for an improved cathode active material.